


Beach time

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Day At The Beach, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fear of Swimming, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Napping, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, Rescue, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: A series of one-shots with the beach as the central theme.Because these poor students need some relax!





	1. Hubert/Ferdinand

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of chapters:
> 
> 1- Hubert/Ferdinand  
2- Sylvain/Felix  
3- Edelgard/Dorothea

It is certainly a weird choice on their professor’s part to spend an entire day at the beach: they’re at war and that’s what they should focus about, but the professor insisted that they take this day off.

After all, the tides of the war are in their favor and something like this will improve the troops’ morale; besides, they are all in dire need of some rest, of some moments of levity, even if not everyone is willing to admit it.

Ferdinand is staring right at one of these people as he makes his way back to the umbrella after going of a swim; usually he would gloat in the fact that Edelgard can’t swim while he can – and quite well if he could say so – but the times of trying to one-up her are long gone and he leaves her to relax. She needs it.

\- Honestly, Hubert… -, he begins as he unties his hair to ring out as much water as he can before tying it up again in a bun as best of his abilities, - If I didn’t know you better I’d begin to suspect you to be a vampire for all the time you spend in the shadow -.

As soon as they arrived in fact, Hubert has spent the entire time under the umbrella, arms hugging in his knees as he stares dagger to whoever dares to even look at him. Well, Ferdinand supposes there’s only so much he can do, and the fact already that he’s at least stripped down to a swimsuit like the others is a lot; thinking about it, he doubts he’s ever shown this much skin in public – in private, well… that’s another story.

His skin is visibly pale, paler than the rest of them, but Hubert of course isn’t interested in rectifying that; no, he won’t join the others in the water and no, he won’t join anyone to sunbathe.

\- This is a waste of time -, is all Hubert has to say on the matter, and it means a lot considering that he didn’t even reply to the friendly jab Ferdinand has thrown his way.

Of course Hubert would think that, but this doesn’t mean that Ferdinand will let him self-sabotage this rare occasion to relax; however, there’s something he needs to do first.

\- Aren’t you hot? You must be melting here! -.

The gaze Hubert sends his way makes him understand that he _knows _he’s up to something, and this might be why he’s cautious as he replies:

\- I’m good -.

\- I don’t believe you -, is all Ferdinand says before dropping down before Hubert and locking their bodies together into a tight hug.

Per se, this is nothing bad, but Ferdinand’s still wet mind you, and for Hubert, it’s _freezing_.

He shivers in fact, trying to shove the other away, but they all know that when it comes to matters of strength, Ferdinand is superior.

\- Get away, you brute! -.

\- “You brute”? Listen to yourself! -, Ferdinand replies, amused by Hubert’s reaction. He would even dare say that he’s cute like this.

The jump from that to kissing each other isn’t that long, and in fact it doesn’t take much until their lips meet.

The way Hubert sighs at the contact makes Ferdinand believe that he might’ve wanted this more than he let on initially, and Ferdinand can’t say that he feels any different: they may get their daily healthy dose of “alone time”, but still having to spend so much time with him while also not being able to touch him is hell for Ferdinand, who intends to make up for all the times in which they couldn’t enjoy each other’s presence properly.

Hubert’s holding onto both of his shoulders as Ferdinand sneaks his arms around his waist. They both have no clue about how much time passes, but they’re enjoying spending it like this so it hardly matters.

Somehow they’ve ended up leaning down on the beach towel; Hubert’s so tall that his feet are touching the sand, something that should annoy him if only he wasn’t so distracted by Ferdinand’s kisses and the way his hand begins to move, brushing against his chest, making him shiver…

\- Hey, lovebirds. Are you done? -.

Suddenly the two pull away, turning to stare at the person who disturbed them, Dorothea, or better, Ferdinand does: Hubert’s pretty much using him as a cover not to look directly at her. Judging by the red tint that’s beginning to color his face, he must be pretty embarrassed.

\- Hi, Dorothea… what brings you here? -, Ferdinand asks, knowing that Hubert either won’t speak or he’ll say something mean.

\- I was just wondering for how long you intended to give everyone a show -, his friend replies, though despite her words, she sounds playful. She’s probably there just to tease them, that’s all.

\- Weren’t you going to sunbathe? Then go do that -, Ferdinand dismisses her, joking as well, but Dorothea seems to get the message as she begins to walk away.

\- Just… don’t go too far, all right? All right -.

Once Dorothea is out of view, Ferdinand turns his head towards Hubert, admiring him; his skin is still reddish, but Ferdinand doesn’t mind.

\- So… -, he begins as he slowly lowers himself, - Is this still a waste of time? -.

With that Hubert’s gaze is on him again, and the other smirks – but there’s a hint of actual mirth in his eyes that makes Ferdinand’s heart skip a beat.

\- I’m not sure… -, he replies, - I think I’m in dire need of more convincing -.

\- Consider it done -, is all Ferdinand says before closing the distance between them, appreciating how receptive Hubert is to the kiss.

He might not be able to drag him out of the shadow, but you know what? He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Sylvain/Felix

\- You know, I thought you would’ve gone for a swim -.

“This doesn’t seem like you”, Sylvain wants to add, but he feels like he doesn’t need to.

Felix simply shrugs, keeping leading Sylvain through the shore, hand in hand. He usually isn’t a big fan of doing this kind of things publicly – and the way he always gets flustered is adorable to Sylvain – but this time he looks relaxed.

It’s a weird sight, Sylvain is not going to lie, but he also can’t help but to be relieved: it’s not good for Felix’s health to be constantly angry, and he’s glad that he’s taking this chance to relax – even though he was the one who objected to this trip the most when Professor proposed it.

Once they settled at the beach, Felix called for him.

\- What is it? -, Sylvain asked, and Felix took his hand.

\- Come with me -.

They haven’t spoken, focusing instead on all the noises – or rather the lack of thereof – around them.

… They did well to step away from all the chaos that would’ve inevitably happen. They can chill like this, just the two of them.

Then Felix suddenly stops.

Sylvain almost bumps into him but thankfully he manages to stop before that could happen.

Felix’s staring at the sea, and Sylvain begins to stare too, trying to understand what must’ve caught his attention.

He’s about to ask him if there’s anything wrong when Felix finally speaks, and Sylvain isn’t sure he likes his tone of voice – it sounds _weird_ for some reason, even though he can’t exactly pinpoint why.

\- We’ve never been at the beach before -.

That’s true: the Holy Kingdom of Fearghus isn’t certainly renowned for its hot climate. There are no beaches there.

\- You’re right, we haven’t -, Sylvain replies, surprised that it took him so long to think about it.

He turns towards Felix. Yes, even if he’s never been at the beach, he’d rather observe him than the scenery.

It’s rare to see his face so relaxed; there’s even a hint of a smile on his lips, and when does that ever happen?

The way the sun kisses his skin, the way the wind makes the strands of hair that have escaped the bun he usually wears move… yes, there’s nothing else he’d rather look at.

\- I’m glad I get to be here it with you, though -, he blurts out before he could stop himself, fearing that he might’ve ruined the mood by being a sap.

“Don’t say this cheap stuff, I’m not one of your girls of the week”, Felix had told him once, and Sylvain is doing his best to act accordingly, but this time he really couldn’t help it! He _is_ happy to be there with Felix, he isn’t lying nor exaggerating just to impress him.

Felix’s gaze moves towards him, and Sylvain feels those amber eyes staring into his very soul – he’d love to keep that gaze on him forever.

He barely registers his lips moving, but what he hears is clear. Felix is saying:

\- Yeah. Me too -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is going to be Edelgard/Dorothea.  
Again, if you have any suggestions, I'm up to listen to them!


	3. Edelgard/Dorothea

When Teacher has told them that they were going to spend the day at the beach as a vacation, all it took Edelgard was for her to confess that she wasn’t going to swim for everyone to get on her case.

\- What do you mean? -.

\- Oh, come on! I wanted to challenge you -.

\- Aren’t you going to be too hot on the beach? -.

\- C’mon the water’s fun! -.

It was with a heavy heart that she had to confess the truth: she can’t swim.

To her companions’ credit, they didn’t make fun of her, but still their exuberance in wanting to teach her was… overwhelming, especially considering that _she had no intentions of wanting to learn such a thing_.

Thankfully Hubert came immediately to the rescue and it took him just a glare for everyone to close their mouths.

Edelgard shook her head.

This was going to end up badly.

Now that they’re there, turns out that Dorothea has an idea in store for Edelgard.

She should’ve known, after all Dorothea isn’t the kind of girl to give up so easily, and yet she can’t help but to be perplexed when she sees her taking something big and round with a hole in the middle with her.

\- Dorothea, what is this big pink thing you’ve got here? -, she asks, and somehow she already knows she won’t like the answer.

\- Oh this? -, the other girl says, grinning, - This is for you -.

If there’s something Edelgard can say about Dorothea, is that she is charismatic, enough to convince her that is a good idea.

\- Come on, Edie! You can’t stay here while everyone else has fun -, she says, despite Edelgard’s continuous resistance.

\- I’m sorry, Dorothea, but this is something I can’t do, I… -.

\- Edie. You’re a commander, and what commander would abandon anything at the first obstacle? -, Dorothea asks.

\- You don’t have to worry -, she continues, raising whatever thing she has with her, - With this float right here, you only have to rest on it and it will keep you afloat without sinking -.

… She does have a point: no matter her fears, she must push through, or else she would lose the respect of any troop she’d command, wouldn’t she?

She sighs then, accepting the float Dorothea gives her with a resigned expression.

\- All right, I’ll do it -, she says, - However, were I not to be comfortable in this, I’ll leave -.

\- Of course Edie, I won’t force you if you truly don’t like it -, Dorothea replies before winking, - But don’t worry, I’ll be there with you -.

In the end, it’s not so bad.

She still feels a bit of uneasiness about being in the water, but Dorothea didn’t lie: she’s still afloat.

Actually, she might even like it: she enjoys being with her companions, even if she’s just watching her shenanigans – but she’s smiling. They even managed to get Hubert in the water, what more could she want?

\- Hey Edie! -.

It’s embarrassing to admit, but the squeal that echoes through the entire beach comes from her. Her entire body jolts and for a moment she fears she’s going to capsize the float, but thankfully it remains stable.

She immediately turns right when she hears laughter, and she sends a glare to the person who decided to scare her.

\- Dorothea! -, she exclaims, her face completely red and not because of the sun. How dares she embarrass her like this?

Dorothea, on her part, begins to giggle at first, then it becomes a full out laughter at Edelgard’s indignant reaction.

What can she say in her defense? She’s cute! So cute actually that she can’t help but to lean over the float, giving Edelgard a quick kiss one her nose before diving back in the water.

\- Oh Edie, you truly are special… -, she says, still laughing a bit, but she means every word of it.

Despite her joking tone, Edelgard still can’t help but to swoon at those words. Damn it.

The pout she’s sporting is so adorable – not that Edelgard will ever know or else she’ll really have the other’s head.

\- If you truly think so, then you’ll better make good to your promise and stay by my side until I decide to get out of the water. That’s an order -.

As if she needs _an order_ to have an excuse to be with Edie.

\- Aye aye, ma’am -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is going to be Caspar/Linhardt.
> 
> I'll be here ready to hear suggestions, if you have any.


	4. Linspar

“Linhardt sure is something”, Caspar thinks, looking at his friend who’s resting on the beach towel under the umbrella’s shadow.

It must be very comforting, especially considering that, while the others – Caspar included of course – decided to have some fun in the water, he has hogged the other towels and has made a cocoon of himself. Honestly, Caspar doesn’t understand: it’s so hot, how can Linhardt feel cold?

A sudden gust of wind is enough to answer him as a shiver runs down his spine.

He’s still wet after all, and he could’ve done without that rush of air thank you very much, but if anything the wind picks up, as if to mock him.

It’s fine, he can resist it no problem. He’s a big boy after all. Even though, well, it’s still annoying.

Caspar looks down at the Linhardt cocoon and he stares.

And stares.

_And stares._

… Thinking about it, that looks good, _very good_.

If there’s something everyone would agree on Caspar, is that he’s loud, and still he does his best not to disrupt Linhardt’s nap too much.

It’s tricky: he still has to open the cocoon to enter, so he has to move around. However, we’re talking about Linhardt, and he doesn’t even stir. It’s really impressive.

The only reaction he gets from the other is a shiver – Caspar must be so cold to him – but his eyes are still closed, even if there’s a small frown on his face that can be only described as _utterly adorable_.

That doesn’t mean that he’s surely not awake, though: it often happens that he’ll just pretend to be asleep, usually to avoid people bothering him or when he wants to make it clear that he doesn’t care about what’s happening around him.

He could be just pretending to sleep, and usually Caspar would try to ascertain that… but he’s beginning to feel tired too, and besides, Lin looks so calm and content like this that even he wouldn’t have the heart to bother him more than he’s already doing.

Still, either Linhardt is naturally drawn to him, or he must be awake, because as soon as Caspar closes the cocoon again, he’s immediately overtaken Lin, how basically rolls himself over Caspar, holding onto him tight.

Maybe he just needs a pillow. Well, whatever the case, Caspar’s happy to provide as he closes his arms around Linhardt’s small frame.

He hears the distant yells of the others, who are calling him to join them again, and weirdly enough, Caspar just shakes his head – not wanting to wake Lin up with his booming voice – and decides that, for now, he’s going to rest as well.

Sleep doesn’t come easy to him, so for now he settles on observing the waves after giving a kiss to the top of Linhardt’s head, and is it him or he can feel Lin smiling against his chest?

He usually isn’t one for soft things, but this? He can totally live with this.


	5. Fralvestra

Today is a very hot day, excessively hot if you’d ask some of the students.

Felix comes from Fearghus; he’s not used to this. This is why, when the damned professor said they were going to spend one day of vacation at a nearby beach, he clearly wasn’t happy about it.

Of course, he loudly complained, but there was nothing he could do to change things. They were going to the beach and that was _final_.

Thankfully Felix has found a companion in Hubert, who doesn’t like this idea as well.

He thinks it’s a waste of time, and Felix wholeheartedly agrees: there’s so much they could have done in this period of time, no matter how short one day is in the grand scheme of things.

Besides, the idea to spend so much time out in the hot weather, surrounded by people they find annoying, isn’t exactly their idea of relaxation, something this trip is supposed to bring them.

This is why, as soon as they got there, against all odds, they’ve decided to take a walk, together – yes, together as strange as that may sound.

They don’t talk for most of the time, and for them it’s enough; they don’t need loud acknowledgements or… well… loudness in general. The other’s presence is enough.

And yet, Felix even dares holding Hubert’s hand. They both aren’t much for public displays of affection, but this simple contact can be considered an exception.

Besides, nobody they know is around, so there are no chances they will be bothered about this, and even if they wanted to try, both Felix and Hubert are off-putting enough to make anyone change idea.

They find a place to rest near the shore, so that at least they’ll be partially refreshed by the waves, even if the sand begins immediately to get anywhere and that’s _very_ annoying.

Maybe they could go for a dive, but at the moment they’re content enough like this.

Felix turns to look at Hubert and he can’t hold a laugh. Hubert understands immediately that there’s something going on with him because he recognizes that kind of chuckle: he’s making fun of him.

\- What? -.

\- You’re all red -, Felix points out, raising a finger towards him. When he pokes him on his cheekbone, it hurts.

Yes, that is definitely a burn.

Looking at Felix however, he can spot a bit of red on his face as well, which makes him smirk.

\- It appears you’re not so different, after all -, he says, chuckling to himself at the way Felix begins to touch his face, looking for the burned spot. He sighs then, and he seems to deflate.

This is going to be a pain in the ass once they get back, but at least both Felix and Hubert will be on the same boat of suffering.

\- Should we head back? -.

Normally, Felix would say yes; he’s grown bored of this, and maybe if they’re lucky enough when they regroup with the others, it will finally be time to leave, but… he doesn’t mind this solitude. Actually, he’s kind of enjoying it.

He turns towards Hubert and, after resting one hand on his cheek, he leans closer to kiss him, but not before saying:

\- Let’s stay a bit more -.

Since they’ve found a quiet and _private_ spot, it would be a waste leaving so soon, wouldn’t it?


	6. Edeleth (M!Byleth)

The sun shines brightly, and when Edelgard looks up, she has to shield her eyes. No, it’s not because of the light, but because of another, more blinding, reason.

He’s just standing there, her Teacher, her _heart_, surveying everyone. She can’t see much of his profile because of the sun, but if anything, the shadow it casts on him makes him shine even brighter in her eyes, adding a mysterious air to an already mysterious person.

He’s not even looking at her, as she’s only sunbathing – no, she refuses to go further in the water – but she knows that if she tries to do anything, he’ll notice her.

They’re not so far away from each other. They could even start a conversation if she so chooses – Teacher isn’t exactly the kind of person who speaks much, so she’d have to begin – but she cannot do anything, her eyes still locked onto him.

She knows she’s staring and she knows she should look away – it is most rude to stare – but she doesn’t have the strength to do so.

She’s been so set on her objective, her life purpose, that feeling like this now destabilize her: it brings fear, uncertainty, something she thought she had gotten rid of so long ago.

And yet, she isn’t scared. These feelings are warm; they embrace her with tenderness, make her feel alive again, truly alive – she hasn’t felt that in so long.

Not that there isn’t any other… less pure motive for this. Teacher is a good looking man, nobody can deny it, and seeing him in his beach attire really shakes something inside Edelgard, something that makes her yearn for even a simple touch; she’d be happy even if just their shoulders brush.

She wonders what it would feel like to hold his hand: would it be warm? Would she feel his pulse through his wrist? Would his heart race at the same speed her own is racing at the mere thought?

When Teacher’s gaze fall on her and their eyes meet, Edelgard stops thinking altogether.

She should look away, pretending that she wasn’t staring at him, but her gaze is unmovable, no matter how much she’s burning inside.

Then Teacher smiles. His lips curve just a little, but Edelgard notices it.

Thinking about it, she’s never seen him smile, and her heart flutters in front of this exclusive event. Nobody would believe her if she said anything about it.

As soon as it arrived, the smile is gone already, as well as Teacher’s gaze, but Edelgard still feels the imprint of those eyes on her and, even if for a moment, she saw a sparkle of genuine emotion in them.

She will later tell herself that it was just wishful thinking, that she’s blowing it out of proportion, that she should remain calm and focus herself on her objective, but for now, well, for now she smiles to herself, finally lowering her gaze.

She will never forget this, even if small, event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've decided to go with M!Byleth for this one, a bit for variety and a bit as a "friendly" reminder to people that bisexual isn't discount lesbian


	7. Dimilix

This is stupid and irritating, and there are a million places Felix would rather be than here. It’s too hot, sand is getting everywhere, and all around him he can hear sounds of cackling and too loud voices talking to each other. It’s so annoying.

He asked to be left at Garreg Mach, but it was impossible: he either went with them or this trip would’ve been cancelled. Despite his annoyance, he knew within himself that he could never go with the latter, no matter how much he wanted to be left alone.

At least the people here are having the good sense of not bothering him, so if anything he can enjoy some rest, always keeping in mind however to double his training the next day – he can’t begin to slack off like Sylvain.

Why has he agreed to do this? Right, Annette. She promised that she was going to sing for him on their way back, and he couldn’t resist.

His eyes are set on the opposing team.

Yes, they’re playing volleyball. Yes, Felix is playing too.

They’re not even following the rules, because technically there aren’t enough people to form two teams, but who cares, they’re just there to have fun. Not Felix, of course: he’ll use this as reflex and leg training.

Since he’s here and there’s nothing he can do about it, he might as well gain something from this, right?

Maybe this is what the professor wants to teach him after all…

Nobody is really keeping a score, less than all Felix, so he doesn’t know exactly how well his team is doing, though he can safely say that Ingrid is carrying them all.

He’s trying, but it’s not his fault if the ball doesn’t go where he wants it to go! He’s more familiar with swords, not… ugh, he can feel the Sylvain in his head laugh at what he was about to say.

He shakes his head, trying to focus back on the game.

He doesn’t really care if he wins or loses, but there’s the Boar in the opposing team and he _definitely _doesn’t want to lose to him. Just imagining his small smile at the end of the match, trying to congratulate him despite the score, really makes him want to vomit, and he doesn’t want it to actually happen – though it would make for a pretty decent “fuck you” he believes.

He points his gaze to the other end of the field, ready to receive the ball. Ah, how lucky: it’s the Boar’s turn to do the stroke.

He absolutely has to take it; he won’t allow him to score a point this easily.

He’s ready…

And then it’s all black.

When Felix comes too, there’s a wet piece of fabric on his forehead.

He tries to get up immediately, but a sense of nausea has the upper hand, and Felix groans, falling on the beach towel again.

Where is…

\- Oh. You’re awake -.

_That voice._

He groans, turning on his side, and yes, the Boar’s sitting beside him under the umbrella’s shade. He has a guilty look on his face, but Felix won’t be fooled.

\- I’m so sorry, Felix. I underestimated my strength -.

And so he hit him in the face with the ball. Figures.

Well, Felix’s too tired and numb to care; now that he’s getting more awake, his face is also starting to hurt more and he’d rather black out again than to deal with this.

\- Don’t get any weird ideas -, he says, or at least he believes he does. He definitely wants to say that.

What actually comes out of his mouth, however, is just incomprehensible blabbering, so pardon Dimitri for being confused when Felix gets closer to him, deciding to use his leg as a pillow.

Quite frankly, this is coming out of nowhere, and he has no idea about how he’s supposed to deal with this. It’s obvious that Felix isn’t of sound mind currently, so should he just leave him be?

He supposes he owes him that, given that he’s the cause of this… No, he can’t do it.

Having Felix like this reminds Dimitri of how close they once were, before everything was ruined – before _he_ ruined it. He can’t help but to feel a pang of nostalgia at the memories, even as he tries to distract himself by beginning to pet Felix’s long – and beautiful – hair.

If only he could come back to the way things were, if only he could be able to hold him close, if only he could…

It’s pointless losing himself in these fantasies.

There’s no way something like that could ever happen now, and there’s only one person to blame: himself.


	8. Ferdinand/Edelgard

Edelgard supposes she should try to enjoy this day of rest with the rest of the class, though she can’t help but to feel not entirely comfortable with it.

At least nobody mentioned the scars that cover her body – “incidents from training” she’ll call them if someone does – but still the idea of losing a day in idleness doesn’t completely sit with her.

Not that there’s anything she can do about it, even if she wanted to. At this point, she might as well try to make the most of it.

At least, this is what she was supposed to do, before _someone_ decided to ruin it.

She’s just sunbathing when she feels someone picking her up and running up the beach.

\- What?! -.

\- C’mon Edelgard. Everybody needs a bath! -.

It’s Caspar. It’s Caspar and he’s taking her to the shore and no no no no.

She makes a huge splash, probably the most undignified moment of her life.

To be fair, only Hubert knows about her… problems with water, but that doesn’t mean anything as of now. As soon as she’s done with this, in fact, Caspar is going to _pay_.

How far has he thrown her? She can’t touch the ground with her feet. _Oh no_.

This is a problem.

What should she do now?

She tries her best to stay floating, moving her body in the way she’s seen people do, but no matter how frantically she moves, she keeps sinking.

Is this her end? Is this what manages to kill her?

No, it can’t be. She has to find a solution, but what can help her?

A pair of arms close around her, and Edelgard’s brought to the surface once again.

The first thing she sees, as she frantically catches her breath, isn’t something she was expecting: the person who has saved her is Ferdinand.

She would’ve expected Hubert, but not him.

\- Edelgard! -.

Oh dear. Is he going to use this as an excuse to boost himself over her?

\- Are you alright? -.

… Or maybe not, it seems.

\- I’m fine… -, Edelgard mutters then, but she has to look away, not being able to sustain Ferdinand’s gaze. Ugh, the shame.

\- Here, let me help you on the shore -.

Thankfully Caspar hasn’t thrown her too far; speaking of him, as soon as she’s back on her feet, Edelgard will kill him if Hubert hasn’t gotten to him first.

Ferdinand, on his part, is surprisingly gentle, something that Edelgard is still trying to reconcile with the image of him she has in her head, and Ferdinand notices that there’s something going on.

\- Are you hurt anywhere, Edelgard? You seem weird -, he asks in fact.

\- No… -, she replies, though she mustn’t have done such a good job at dissimulating.

\- There is no need to lie, Edelgard. If you are hurt, it would be better if you say so… -.

\- You’re acting weird! -.

\- What? -, Ferdinand asks, surprised by that interruption.

It’s then that Edelgard feels like she’s in the wrong here. Maybe she has judged him too harshly: after all, even if he’s boisterous and sometimes genuinely annoying, he’s also a good person. She may not agree with his idealized idea of nobility, but she can admit that, by trying to adhere to that idealized standards, Ferdinand acts better than some other people.

She shakes her head then, and she forces herself to smile.

\- It’s nothing, just a foolish thought -, she says.

Since they’ve arrived to a point where she can freely walk again, she puts some distance between Ferdinand and herself.

\- I must go find Caspar. I have the feeling Hubert might be dealing with him -, she says, adding before turning away, - Thank you, Ferdinand -.

\- Huh… you’re welcome? -, Ferdinand replies, feeling a bit perplexed as to what just happened. Why did Edelgard think he was being weird?

He thinks about asking her but she’s too far already for that. He’s missed his chance.

In all this, however, something stirs inside them both, something that doesn’t quell even after they get to Garreg Mach.

No matter how hard they try, there’s something that they cannot forget: the sensation of having each other in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last, unless I get some other ideas. It's gonna be about Felix/Jeritza!

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself with a couple of prompts with this theme so I figured I should make a compilation. I've got already something in mind for Sylvai/Felix, Dorothea/Edelgard, Caspar/Linhardt and Felix/Hubert, but if anyone has a suggestion about something I should write, don't be afraid to speak up!


End file.
